A love to last a lifetime
by voguelover
Summary: When Max and 99 are sent to investigate a KAOS munitions program, they have an encounter that will change their destinies forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Maxwell Smart was exhausted as he walked into work that morning. He hadn't gotten home until three am the night before. On that note he found that having to be at work at 7:30 sharp was pretty brutal- he'd have to talk to the Chief about that. Yawning, he climbed into the phone booth elevator and was just about to insert a dime into the phone when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Max! Max! Wait for me!" 99 yelled, she seemed a bit shaken; her voice wavered as she tried to catch her breath.

"99, what's the matter are you okay?!" He asked, distressed by the peril he noted in the voice of the woman he- um, was closest to, in a professional capacity of course. She lye her head on his shoulder as the phone booth sped down several flights to Control headquarters. He found himself hugging her in an attempt to comfort her- he was surprised she didn't mind.

"Oh I'm fine I was being followed, I just ran twelve blocks and in these heals," she gasped, "that's all. I'm okay."

When the door opened in the lobby of Control- the Chief was standing there waiting for them. Max noted this to be highly unusual and wondered what it was he had to tell them that was so urgent he couldn't wait until they came into his office. The Chief gave a disapproving smile noting Max's display of affection toward his partner.

"99 are you alright? You sounded winded when you called me from your compact." She nodded. Max noticed that as they followed the Chief she seemed to regain her equanimity.

"I know it's Valentines Day- and you both probably had plans- but I have an assignment for you tonight and it can't wait. We think we've finally found the new Kaos munitions lab. Apparently they're using an old saw mill in Virginia as a cover and stowing weapons away inside shipments of lumber and transporting them out of the country. I'm sending the two of you to go and investigate, you'll drive out there tonight and sneak onto the property first thing in the morning to look around, Agent 44 will find you there and give you further details."

"I guess I can cancel my date." 99 sighed in disappointment and as she absentmindedly played with her hair. Max could sense frustration in his best friend.

"I guess I can too." Max didn't have a date, but never wanted to admit that, not in front of 99.

"Well I'm sorry, but you'll both have to. You've got no other choice."

"Oh, but Chief."

"And that's an order, Smart." He reiterated, feeling a little guilty that even he had a date and that he got to keep it.

"Well come on Max, it'll take us a few hours to get to Virginia." 99 got up and walked out of the office.

"What is it Max?" The Chief asked, noticing that Smart still stood there.

"Well Chief you certainly know how to ruin a guy's Valentines Day."

Max left and the Chief rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Oh and Chief." He came back in. "Don't you think there should be a minimum amount of hours a spy needs to sleep per night to come in to work, say eight?"

"Smart!"

"Six, then." The Chief gave him an evil glare; Max waved and ducked out the door and once he was out of eye shot he ran down the hall then slowed again in order to nonchalantly catch up with his partner.

99 wished Max would put the top of the car up it was freezing!! But every time she wanted to ask he looked at her with a smile that made her weak in the knees and rendered her absolutely speechless. In a way she would have to admit that she was excited to spend Valentines Day with Max. It had been easy to cancel her date for that evening, she just called him from her book phone, you know, the same phone that played all the music she ever could have wanted and allowed her to send encrypted messages to anyone she knew. Ha! Like that could ever happen! Actually she didn't have a date, but was she just supposed to let everyone know that? She'd expected Max to ask her out, as he had for New Years. In fact she'd have to admit to herself that his not asking her, weighed heavily on her heart. Until now she'd been scrutinizing her new manicure, as the cruel cold wind whipped through her hair- Max seemed to enjoy the drive. When she finally looked up, the black convertible she saw in the rear view mirror quickly caught her attention.

"Max watch out!" She shouted.

"What?! I'm not that terrible of a driver 99."

"No Max, behind us! Those are the KAOS agents who followed me this morning!"

Max replied by stepping on the gas petal, the engine revved, and the car shot down the road at over 120 miles per hour.

"Oh Max, faster they're gaining on us!"

The black convertible rammed into the back of Max's car lurching them yet further forward.

"Hey, this is a new car!" Max yelled. The convertible hit them again, in just such a way that they were pushed off the road. 99 covered her face, in fear they'd run into a tree as the car swerved into the brush. She was shocked when they kept on driving.

"It's a special new control technology 99-" Max whispered.

"Max look where you're going!" This time he had barely missed hitting a tree. Soon they lost the Kaos agent's whose black convertible was taken hostage by a patch of thorns. They were helpless to do anything as their tires deflated. They shook their fists in anger and admitted defeat.

"How does that idiot slip through so many traps?" One of them questioned as they watched Smart speed away; although Max and 99 were oblivious to the men's identities- they knew very well who they were.

"I guess he's just very lucky and I guess Darwin was dead wrong. But when he does find KAOS's new lab, his luck will run out!"

"Missed it by that much!" Max said of the tree they had almost hit. 99 couldn't help but giggle. She thought he was so cute when he said that, which dangerously enough for both of them was often.

99 sighed laying her head against the seat as they drove along a bike trial they'd found. Max had done as she wished and pulled the top of the car up in hopes it would change their appearance just a bit. As the top went up on their red convertible 99 noticed that the sky had turned from overcast to an ominous black color and assumed snow was on its way.

"Twice in one day- that wasn't your date was it?" He asked a little later, referring to the Kaos agents they'd just narrowly evaded.

"Max?!" She sighed. "They must know we're working on this case- if they followed us this way the munitions lab must be up here."

"Well I hope so, having to cancel Valentines Day and all, what a night to do this huh? I'll tell ya."

"Yeah, I know." She laughed trying not to seem nervous as they pulled back onto a different main road.

He turned to look to the right before he turned the car, 99 was right there staring back at him. They stopped for a minute their eyes were locked and their faces inched closer together. Their lips nearly touched. Suddenly there was a creaking sound and a crash, a tree branch snapped off the tree behind them landed on the car and slid off. Max looked back at the branch and rolled his eyes and drove off. 99 was exhausted and frustrated. A good nap is just what she needed, especially after all that had happened that day, but she wondered if Max needed her to stay awake; after all she was the only one who had noticed the KAOS agents behind them on the other road. She struggled to stay awake, but couldn't help slipping into a light sleep.

Just as the sun began to set- or would have set, had it ever emerged from behind the monolithic base of clouds that day, they drove up to the old Saw Mill.

"99 wake up." She stirred.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes- and I see someone off in the distance- maybe it's 44 already- come on." He grabbed her hand.

If they were going to venture onto enemy territory couldn't she just have at least five minutes to wake up first? She followed him drowsily, clinging to his hand as they walked around.

"99 do you hear something?"

"Yes, we're not alone." They held their guns closely. The scuffle of feet swarmed around them, yet everywhere they looked they were always alone.

"Max-maybe we better come back in the morning like we were told. I understand that you want to look around a little but I don't think-" Suddenly they heard a gun shot. Max and 99 dropped to the ground. A series of footsteps stampeded towards them and they crawled behind a bunch of wooden crates. The sawdust had begun to really aggravate Max's allergies and he was about to sneeze. 99 quickly pinched his nose. They peaked out from behind the barrier of boxes- nearly expecting their eyes to meet with Siegfried, or the Craw, oh sorry, the Craw. Max and 99 exchanged confused glances when they saw two teenagers.

"Is the shipment ready?"

"Yeah- we'll be ready to go tomorrow morning at six sharp." The young man lit a cigarette and handed it to his friend.

"Good, the other one chuckled." Taking the cigarette. "Just hope the government can't find us before we get this out of here and move up to Vermont."

When the scent of the strange looking cigarette traveled up to 99's nose she immediately realized that this was no regular cigarette they were dealing with- in fact as she remembered from her the narcotics class back in spy school- it smelled very much like marijuana. The smell irritated Max and he needed even more now to sneeze and even with 99 holding his nose, he couldn't help it.

"Did you hear something?" 99 held her breath.

"No man, nothing at all." The other one said.

"Oh well, must've been a rat or something. Come on, we've got to get to that party." The two walked off.

99 finally let go of Max's nose once she knew the teens were gone.

"I had no idea KAOS was employing teenage agents now."

"Neither did I- I guess they wanted a new edge."

"Well we should get some rest before morning." He began to crawl out from behind the boxes-"

"Oh wait, where are we going?"

"Oh come on, didn't Chief tell you?"

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice. Max and 99 put their hands up and turned around.

"We're just a little lost." Max laughed nervously. 99 prayed he wouldn't utter the words, "would you believe," because that's what always made his stories so unbelievable, no matter how true they were.

"Are you with the government?"

"No." 99 rushed, trying not to sound rushed.

"We just went for a walk my wife and I. Would you believe a trek?" He asked once the young man responded by first raising an eyebrow then scratching it.

"Cool man." He lowered his gun. He was unthreatened by Max and 99. Because to him they seemed like people who were totally unfamiliar with this kind of situation, definitely not with the government, especially Max. "Sorry to do that, but we've gotta watch out for the man, you know. And plus this is private property. So go on, get out of here." He didn't know when he started believing in private property, but he knew he had to find someway to get them out of there with a stern warning, and they seemed like the Capitalist type.

Max and 99 gladly took the offer and quickly made their way to the car. 44 would be all right wherever he was; they'd be back early in the morning.

"It's snowing Max." 99 smiled as they drove down the road again.

"Good, I've been waiting for it."

"Me too." He stopped the car in the bushes by a small log cabin. "Oh, this is what the chief didn't tell me."

They went inside the little house, it was cold but cozy somehow. There was one room with a small bathroom attached, no kitchen to speak of. Too bad, because 99 was starving. There was just one couch and a little table and two chairs. She excused herself and went to the restroom to change her clothes, she was still covered in sawdust from the mill and it was beginning to make her itch.

"Oh Max! What is all of this?" She asked surprised by the display he'd managed to create while she was gone.

There was a roaring fire in the hearth and a little dinner on the table. He handed her a rose and kissed her hand.

"Even though we had to cancel our dates; I thought we could have Valentines Day anyway." She beamed and didn't hesitate to sit down with him to a romantic candle lit dinner.

After they ate they sat close together on the couch, they sipped their wine as the fire died down. 99 felt comfortable and quite content as Max held her in his arms, a blanket wrapped around her. The snow fell heavily outside. It looked pleasant from their view but the storm was brutal- they couldn't leave if they wanted to.

"That sure was some strange guy at the Saw Mill."

"You know Max, I'm beginning to wonder weather they're KAOS at all."

"Really-why?"

"Well Max, they just let us go-without any real questioning, and they couldn't have been 21. Kaos would never let teenagers guard a munitions lab, let alone be in charge of it."

"Would you believe they were Siegfried and what's his name disguised as teenagers?"

"No."

"Would you believe that KAOS put teenagers in charge because it's the last thing we'd ever suspect."

"Maybe." She had to agree that idea was plausible.

"99." She turned her head. Their noses touched softly.

"Yes Max," she whispered suddenly feeling as though she were in a trance. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, waiting for a limb to crash through the window or for agent 44 to walk through the door. Instead he brushed his lips against hers and she responded eagerly, after all this time as partners and best friends, they finally shared their first kiss, something they hadn't even been able to accomplish on New Years Eve. He cupped her chin in his hands. The kiss seemed almost endless- but that was okay for 99- that's how she wanted it to seem, endless. She kissed him lovingly in reply, letting him know she felt something for him too.

"99 I lo-love, love y."

"It's okay Max, I love you too." She kissed him again.

He ran his hands through her hair not believing he'd said it, and especially that she loved him too. He caressed the back of her head gently and her heart began to pound as he lye her down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him in for another kiss. Max pulled 99's blanket up over both them as he continued their kiss. He wondered if either of them were drunk- if he was going too far, if he was taking advantage of her somehow, she met too much to him for that. To him she was the type you would marry, not the type you would have a one-night affair with. Any guy would be lucky to wait for someone like her, and he knew he definitely would've been more than lucky. He was about to suggest that they stop, but she kept kissing him and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, running her hands across his chest. It didn't take much more of this before Max lost his will power completely, you know men. 99 couldn't tell if the knot in her stomach or the butterflies were winning over. She had never been that kind of girl- and had certainly never intended to loose _it_ this way- spy or not. But she loved Max so, so much, so she deepened her hold on his lips.

Max woke up the next morning with 99 snuggled up to him. He held her closely barely believing it could be real. He took advantage of the few moments he had to hold her in his arms as she slept. She sighed in her sleep, her breath felt nice against his bare chest. He stroked her cheek lightly, looking down into her beautiful face. He kissed her forehead gently, still feeling, even after the previous night that it was forbidden for him to do so. 99 woke suddenly and smiled up at him sweetly.

"Morning 86."

"Morning love." Her heart nearly melted, she loved her new nickname, he'd never called her anything but 99 or Susan-, which wasn't even her real name. She greeted him with a sweet good morning kiss and climbed on top of him.

"I love you 99."

She laughed into his mouth.

"I love you too Max." She whispered, "I always have."

"Really, always 99, or should I call you-"

"99."

"Oh but honey, if we're going to be-"

"Oh honey! Oh I love it!" She grabbed Max's chin and kissed him again.

"If we're going to be together- I need to know your name, don't I?"

"I wish I could say Max."

"Your name is Max too!"

"No Max!" She chuckled. "I wish I could tell you."

"Do you know what it is?"

"That I can not say either. Can you love a girl who doesn't have a name?"

"Of course, and even if I knew your name, you're real name, you'll always be my 99!" He kissed the nape of her neck.

She replied with another kiss, this time it didn't end. Max was secretly very happy with the fact that he had a beautiful woman in his arms- one who he wasn't quite sure he'd been totally ready to publicly admit that he was completely in love with, even though he was. He'd admitted this to himself the moment he first saw her, however. He just wanted a little time to be with her, to digest the feeling in action.

Suddenly someone started pounding at their door, throwing their full body weight against it. Max and 99 jumped up and scurried for their clothes.

"Who in the hell could that be?"

"Max!" 99 was surprised at his choice of words.

"I'm sorry, but my fun has been ruined, I'm not happy." 99 covered her mouth and giggled as she put her boots on. Max didn't hear her and focused his attention on looking through the keyhole trying figure out who was at the door.

"99, it's 44!"

Max opened the door and 44 burst inside and shut it again.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank God you guys finally opened the door, what were you doing in here all night?!" Max became flustered, 99 hoped she wasn't turning a billion shades of red.

"We just fell asleep," she covered, "we were sure you were hiding in a barrel somewhere."

"I was- until very early this morning. Now they're after me!"

"Hey, did you find any ties to Kaos?"

"Heck no, this is a hippie front, not a Kaos one."

"We suspected so." 99 grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sure the Chief will want to see us right away Max."

There was an awkward silence in Max's car as they drove back to Washington. Max and 99 needed to talk desperately- but 44 sat in the backseat jabbering on and on about the nature of his work, unable to see the tension between his two co-workers. It had taken 99 forever to get her first kiss- and now that they had changed their relationship in such a deep way she was afraid it would take them longer than forever to work things out between them.

To be Continued….and please, please review!! This is my first Get Smart fic, and it's always hard to break into a new genre! I would appreciate the support, the criticism, whatever it is that you have to say. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Chapter Two- Listen to 99 because Max won't tell you the whole story

99 lye her face flat on her desk- she wanted very much to crawl back into bed- to be alone! Suddenly she was disturbed by a loud nock on her door. Could people be a little quieter, she had such a headache! Her head shot up, her heart racing. Maybe it would be Max.

"99, Chief needs you, says its urgent." Larabee informed.

"Okay." She sighed calmly realizing she had no other choice in the matter. She slipped her ballet flats back on and walked down the hall. She'd spent her morning thinking about Max, and all the things they'd have to say to each other about how they changed their lives once she saw him again- _if _she ever saw him again.

Of course she knew they would- he was her a partner and best friend. But a little over a month had passed since the cabin and they'd barely been able to talk to each other. The morning that they returned to Washington after Valentines Day had been one of the most awkward days of 99's life. She and Max couldn't say what they needed to say and they tried to remain aloof while trying not to let other people notice the highly unusual distance between them. They had planned a romantic dinner that evening, just the two of them, but then at last minute the Chief sent her to San Francisco on an unrelated mission. When she came back she had looked forward to finally settling things with Max, to seeing him again. That day she made every effort to talk to him, but something always foiled her plan. She noticed that Max didn't seem to make the effort to come and talk to her. Hurt, she decided that it was best to just let it go for a little while; things would work out- eventually, just as she had always told herself that their first kiss would happen- eventually. That day had been full of awkward unsettled stares between the two spies. The next day Max was sent away on a top-secret mission that even she could know absolutely nothing about.

"What is it Chief? Oh…Max." She said almost shyly.

"Hi 99, it's been too long." She smiled and they quickly turned their attention back to the Chief, trying to act as dear friends and nothing more.

"I know, it's a little unusual not to have 86 and 99 together, isn't it?" The Chief seemed almost to apologize. "But we'll fix that- remember when I sent you two the mountains?" He asked.

The question made Max and 99 nearly squirm in discomfort.

"Yes Chief?"

"Well, I'm sending you out…."

"To lunch and a matinee Chief?"

"No Max, to check up on a KAOS meeting about the munitions lab, just outside of town. I need you to try and interpret what they mean, they will be talking in code for the better part, and moreover you must, must record everything you hear."

"Using my shoe recorder Chief? I'm wearing it now."

"Yes 99, that will work fine."

Max and 99 had a little bit of time to themselves before they had to sit in on the KAOS meeting. They nervously climbed into the phone booth elevator together. 99 wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips quickly.

"Hello 86."

"How have you been 99?"

"Missing you."

"Oh you too love."

"Max we have to talk."

"I know, but let's get this over with first, okay- I want to have as much time to talk at once as possible."

99 was thinking that that might not happen anytime soon. As a result they didn't say a word to each other as they drove across town to the abandoned warehouse. They only stared at each other when they were sure neither of them would notice. They ditched the car several blocks a way and focused their attention on breaking into the heavily guarded warehouse.

"I know we need to talk." Max suddenly spoke as they finished climbing over a high brick wall. Why hadn't he said anything in the car? Why now?

"Yes Max, we really do." She put her hand on her forehead, exhausted.

"99- are you okay?" He tilted her head to look into her face. "Because you don't-"

"I'm fine Max-"

"Honey I-"

"And KAOS is planning." Max and 99 ran and hid behind a wall of boxes and scrap metal several feet away once they heard the KAOS agents enter the room. 99 wished she wouldn't have had to run so suddenly. It made her feel like she was going to be sick. She wasn't really listening to what the agents were saying; she couldn't believe she was so flustered she couldn't do her job. She felt Max grab her hand and begin to pull her along when she heard the KAOS agent's footsteps head toward them again.

"Max-I've got to tell you something." She whispered.

"Wait a minute 99-" He practically dragged her alongside him, deeper into the dark warehouse. She tried to breathe deeply; hoping it would make her feel better. She tried to put away her own thoughts as she; still clinging to Max's hand listened to the conversation they were recording.

"You hear that 99, Washington state, up near the Canadian Boarder!" He whispered almost a little too loudly at the end. She forced her hand over his mouth and held it there; hoping he wouldn't accidently bite her like the last time this had happened.

"I'm afraid we're not alone gentlemen." Came the voice of one of the agents. They heard a collection of guns being drawn. Max looked at 99 with wide eyes and she began to feel sicker. But it was then that Max saw a way out through a hole in the side of the building near them, obviously unseen by the KAOS agents. Without warning to her he pushed 99 ahead of him and they made a run for it. A chorus of footsteps pounded behind them as they emerged into the spring sunlight; they ran into the bushes where they hoped to not be spotted.

"Max, there's something I've got to say." She announced once again as gun shots began to fly toward them.

"I know we've got a lot to talk about; but don't you think that this isn't really the time- we need a more romantic spot too." Max held his gun steadily in his hands, not wanting to fire back unless absolutely nessesary.

She smiled and whispered, "Max, if something should happen, there's something you really should know."

"Hey, there they are!" One of the men shouted.

Max surprised 99 again by taking her hand and running toward the gate, shooting and killing several KAOS agents in the process. He certainly had waited long enough- but she knew his reasoning for that; by this time their ammunition had been mostly been exhausted and they would be able to get away. She was glad, she had been morbidly afraid of getting captured and tortured on this assignment; that's exactly what they didn't need right then. Max and 99 didn't stop running until they reached the car, much to her dismay.

"We've got the recording; we've found the lab; another step toward case closed! Right 99?" He asked as he placed his jacket in the back of the convertible after taking it off. She gripped onto the side of the car with both hands and looked down at her feet in an almost focused kind of way- he knew she hadn't been listening to a word he'd said.

"99?"

It was then that she couldn't help but get sick- all over their shoes.

"I know the case isn't really over; but you didn't have to get that upset over it 99." Max rubbed her back as she folded her arms on the side of the car and lye her head on her arms.

"Oh Max." She was upset and exhasparated.

" It's okay 99, it's just a case."

"I'm-"

"It'll get done like any oth-"

"Oh Max, I'm pregnant!" She burst looking up at him; he noticed tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks.

"99- your, your-"

"Yes Max-" She took both his hands in her own. "I'm having your, our baby."

"Uh, ah, gahh, are you sure it's my-"

"Yes, you're the only one I've ever, well, you know Max."

"Oh 99, I wish you would've told me that sooner! I wouldn't have let that night go so far, I would've waited to marry you first."

99 was nervous yet elated by his sweet words, and so surprised by how well he had been able to pull himself together, it was so unlike him. Yet she still didn't know how he really felt.

"But 99 a baby- a baby with you- wow." He moved in to kiss her lips.

"You don't have to kiss me right now Max, the morning sickness." She whispered gently. He hesitated their noses touching, he wanted to kiss her on the lips because he'd missed it so much, and he wanted to show her his support- and love. Instead he kissed her forehead.

"Come on 99, what do you say to a nice quiet romantic lunch in addition to a nice quiet romantic dinner." She smiled, she honestly felt too sick to eat much of anything, but she knew that soon she'd feel so much differently, maybe even by the end of the day.

She was relieved to climb back into the passenger's seat of the car. She closed her eyes as she heard the engine start.

"Max-"

"Hum."

"Are you happy about the baby?" She had to ask, he didn't notice that she rubbed her flat stomach carefully with her left hand.

"Yes, 99 I, I, uh-" He passed out, his head hitting the steering wheel and causing the horn to honk in a continuous chorale.

"That's my Max." She reached over and pat his back.

Max felt really embarrassed that he passed out when 99 told him she was pregnant. How dependable, how good would he be for her or the baby if he went and did that all the time? As he watched his beautiful partner eat from across the table his mind couldn't help but wander to the fact that his child, his son was inside her, and she was eating for him too.

"I'm sorry I passed out 99."

"It's okay Max, I understand you were just nervous."

"Are you nervous too love?" He inquired reaching across the table to take her hand. She grabbed it instantly and nodded. "It's okay, I'll always be here and we can be nervous together." She laughed.

"I had hoped so Max, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to- if you would stay."

"Of course 99, nothing could keep me away. I love you."

"Oh Max I love you too." He kissed her hand. "I wanted to tell you in a way that was more peaceful more memorable and romantic, I'm sorry. It's just that if something should've happened, I wanted you to know that you were going to be a father."

"I'll always treasure the memory of how you told me 99, and plus I agree, you had to tell me then. I would've done the same thing."

99 giggled, thinking of the possibility of Max being in her position.

"You'll treasure it even though I threw up on your shoes."

"Of course, speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She admitted, "but so happy I really want this baby so much, especially since it's ours."

"How long have you known?" He asked remembering that he was supposed to have gone to see 99 alone as soon as he got back to CONTROL, but; he'd been detained by the Chief instead.

"Actually just this morning. I've been sick for two weeks or so now though. And I've suspected it for a little while."

"Who else knows?"

"Just the doctor at CONTROL, but you would've known before him, had you been here."

"I'm sorry about that too 99, I wasn't here when you needed me."

"It's okay, you're here now. I just don't know how to-" Suddenly they were interrupted by the ringing of Max's shoe phone. He ignored it.

"Don't you think you should answer it Max?"

"No, work isn't important right now, we've got a lot to talk about still, and a great evening ahead of us."

"Listen, if it's the Chief and he wants us to go defuse a nuclear arsenal tonight, I think we better just tell him the truth- it's not like he won't have looked at what the doctor wrote in my file anyway- because I know that he will."

"Your probably right 99." Max sighed as he leaned down to pick up his phone, "but I'll be firm, no nuclear arsenals!"

Max and 99 went into the Chief's office hand in hand, they were curious to see if he'd notice and they still didn't know what he wanted to talk to them about. 99 swollowed, hoping her baby wasn't the issue just yet. She didn't think CONTROL had a policy on babies, but she was nervous they'd make up one that wasn't too fair, it wasn't a woman's world after all. She took comfort in knowing that she loved the Chief like a daughter as she clung somewhat anxiously to Max's hand.

"I hadn't heard from you since I sent you out this morning and I just thought I'd congratulate you on another excellent breakthrough, and give you a warning."

"A warning?" 99 questioned.

"Well yes, you see, sit down." 99 was glad that Max didn't release her hand even when they sat.

"It appears that the KAOS agents who were after you earlier today are still looking for you for some reason. Namely the fact 99 that you lost your purse." He took it out of his desk and handed it to her.

"Oh." 99 said, embarrassed.

"Since they know where you live I figure it's best if you stay elsewhere, just until this clears up."

"Okay Chief, um-"

"You can stay with me tonight 99- I'll take the couch, that is." He quickly covered.

"Thanks Max." She couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe he didn't notice." Max admitted as they got in the phone booth elevator.

"I think maybe he did and he just was waiting for us to say something." She kissed his nose softly.

"Feel better?"

"After lunch yeah, I think I just needed to eat something. Speaking of which, I need to go and buy some crackers before we go back to your place; I've been having such strange cravings lately."

"Yeah, I, I don't really have any real food left at my apartment." He admitted nervously.

"That's okay. Where are we going tonight Max?" She asked as she held his arm, lying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"That 99 is a surprise."

"Oh well then how am I supposed to prepare?"

"Don't worry 99, you're beautiful the way you are, but you may want to brush your teeth, because there will be kissing." She laughed.

99 wondered weather or not Max was really a KAOS agent when he tied a blindfold around her eyes. They had just gotten in the car and she had no idea where they were going. She would have to confess that this made her a little bit nervous. The sun was about to set. A calm warm wind whipped through 99's hair, the first of spring. Max turned on the radio, a soft music of Etta James added to the romantic mood that 99 already felt. Max parked the car and unwrapped 99's blindfold.

"Oh Max! It's beautiful!!"" She whispered as he helped her out of the car. She hadn't noticed that the cherry blossoms had just began to bloom, the light breeze caused them to shower down over them. Max and 99 walked arm in arm into the park with a little picnic basket. She was thrilled that he was so very romantic. She didn't know quite where he was leading her, but he figured that was also a surprise.

"I thought we'd eat with honest Abe." He stopped when they reached a soft patch of grass under a tree that looked upon the memorial to the former President. By this time the sunlight had given away to the gentle and pure shine of the moon. Max and 99 could still see each other perfectly, as though it were day.

She was about to sit on the grass when he lye out a blanket for her, it was a beautiful white blanket that 99 thought looked more like a tablecloth.

"Oh Max, this is beautiful." She looked around as she accepted the wine glass Max gave her.

"Oh Max, this is lovely, but I can't-"

"No 99, this is apple juice."

"Oh Max." She smiled, that was so sweet.

They made a toast wrapping locking their arms and sharing their drinks.

"To the baby, who I love very much, and to you, who I find breathtakingly gorgeous."

"And to my Max, who couldn't be more wonderful." Max smiled at this toast proudly. "I can't believe it's Spring already." 99 looked around at the blooms on the trees.

"Me neither. It seems like just five minutes ago that you and I were in that cabin."

99 blushed, but she knew it had to be discussed.

"I know Max."

"99, I could never stop thinking about it- about you, the whole time we were apart." He brushed her cheek softly with his thumb as they inched closer together.

"Me neither Max." She whispered rubbing her nose against his as they fell into a deep kiss.

"And the thing is I had no idea you were, that you hadn't ever- I would've insisted upon marrying you first. But, I'd dreamed of being with you in that sense for so long."

"Umm, and I you Max." She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Oh Max!" Her eyes fluttered open, she was barely speechless when she saw the ring he slipped onto her finger. "It's beautiful!!" She looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"I've had this, just for you for a while now 99. I've wanted to marry you since I first knew you when I- I first knew that I loved you. I've been afraid you'd say no. I hate to say that only the baby really made me brave enough to ask, but he did. Wonderful little guy." Max laughed. "So love, will you do it, will you make me the luckiest, happiest man on earth?"

"Oh yes Max! And there's never been a time, even when I first knew you that I would have ever said otherwise!" He pulled her into his arms and they began to kiss.

"Thank you for having me back to your apartment Max." She smiled, standing on the staircase in nothing but one of his dress shirts. He just about dropped the glass he was holding as he looked up at her. "

"Always 99-" He gulped.

"Awe, why so nervous Max, I'm going to be your wife soon."

"It's just that, that a-"

"A what sweetheart?" She asked, kissing his cheek and sitting next to him on the couch. "I love you Max."

"I love you too my darling." 99 giggled into his mouth as they began to kiss. "It's getting late Max."

"I guess you'd better head up to bed, huh?" He'd given her his room to sleep in; he would take the couch.

"Sure Max. Uh, Max, why don't' you come upstairs with me, huh?"

"It's okay 99, I better get to sleep too."

"No Max, sleep with me, just hold me."

"Oh!!" He realized what she met and ran up the stairs behind her.

The next morning he woke up well before 99. He held her closely, he looked down realizing his hand was over her stomach. He smiled.

"Hey little guy." Max whispered, "I'm your Daddy, I love you, and you're going to make a really great spy- I just know it!"

"Max." 99 rolled over as the shoe phone began to ring. "He's not going to be a spy. And please, please get the shoe phone because I have a headache."

"Hi Chief." Max said as he watched 99 get up and run to the bathroom, covering her mouth. "Sure we'll be in soon. What do you have to talk to 99 about? Oh come on, you can tell me. Well okay Chief."

"Does he want us to come in, right now?"

"Yeah." Max said, disappointed.

"Too bad, I don't feel well I just wanted to lye here with you. I enjoyed listening to you talk to the baby Max." He smiled.

"Well, I told you, I'm excited about this baby."

"Me too. But Max, don't you think that maybe, just maybe there's some chance that it could be a little girl?"

"Well sure, I guess. But I think it's a boy!"

"Okay Max; we'll see. But you'd love a little girl too, wouldn't you?"

"Sure, as long as I could call her my little 99." 99 giggled, liking this idea.

"Oh that sounds lovely Max, and I just want to lye here and talk about our baby, plus I'm hungry and I don't feel good."

"Well just lye here then, lets take our time. I'll make you breakfast." He got up and kissed her forehead. "And by the way, 99, maybe you could spend the night tonight too, and, and every night."

"I'd like that Max, let's set a date."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Max, if we're going to have a wedding there are things we need to do."

"That's true 99, like finding a cake."

"And a dress."

"And a best man."

"It doesn't have to be big, why don't we try for late next week, we should do it as soon as possible. And Max, if it weren't for the-"

"I was trying to make that clear too last night 99, if it weren't for the baby I wouldn't be brave enough to ask you now. But after the cabin, I bought this ring, I knew I just had to ask you especially after I knew you loved me. I was working my way up to it and I wanted to do it in the most special, most romantic way I could think of."

"Oh Max, I'll always treasure the way you asked me, it was beautiful, it was romantic, and I couldn't love anybody more than I love you." She kissed his lips lovingly.

So that was it, and there will be more. Oh and btw, if you took the time to read this you can take five seconds to review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Max kissed 99's forehead softly in support as the phone booth elevator came to a halt at the lobby of CONTROL's headquarters. They braced themselves as they walked into the Chief's office several hours late, holding hands of course. 99 wondered if anyone noticed their closeness or her new ring- or her pale green completion. She felt like she was going to throw up for the millionth time that morning when she saw the look on the Chief's face.

"Max, 99 where have you been, you had me worried sick?! I have some serious business to talk to you about."

"We're sorry Chief, we had some, personal things to take care of." 99 chose her words carefully. "And we have an announcement, we wanted you to be the first to know."

"Because we love you Chief." The Chief couldn't help but grin at Max's choice of words. He knew that they loved him. The overriding emotion for him right then was his surprise at what he thought was coming. He had 99's file in his hand after all, wouldn't they have guessed that he already knew.

"We're getting married!" 99 squealed.

"And we're having a baby." Max stopped suddenly realizing he wasn't supposed to say that part. 99 sighed.

"Oh Max."

They were startled when the Chief began to laugh and sat back down in his chair. Max and 99 exchanged glances.

"Oh congratulations, sit down you two." He still chuckled.

"Does this mean that you're not going to fire me Chief?"

"Of course not 99, your one of the best! I'm not going to get rid of you just because you're having a baby. But, for now, you are off field duty, understand?"

"Oh but Chief, I'm, I'm not too far along, and Max and I have decided that it's important that we finish this case."

"No 99, I'm sorry, that's CONTROL's policy on this sort of thing."

"But Chief, I'm young and in top shape, and the perfect age to-"

"99, these are the doctor's orders, not my own."

"He didn't discuss any of that with me." 99 was perplexed.

"Listen, it's just that you're tired, your sick, you're venerable- we want to protect you. You can start again as soon as the baby's born if you want. You're being out there is too big a risk both to you, the baby and CONTROL itself."

"Okay, okay, I understand Chief." He smiled.

"If your thinking the policy is a little sexist 99, I'd do the same thing to Max if he were expecting- and actually Max-"

Max didn't know if he could stand the idea of sitting behind a desk for the next seven months or so, but he knew he could try for 99, especially if she were by his side.

"Yes Chief."

"You'll still be on this particular case, but I'm going to keep you out of harms way as often as possible for the next few months. Oh, and by the way when's the Wedding, you'll have to have time off for a honeymoon."

Max and 99 smiled at each other, they had forgotten about this time honored tradition of wedded bliss.

"Oh that, that would be lovely Chief." 99 thanked him. "We're getting married late next week."

"I wanted to do it today." Chief raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Max, we have a lot of arrangements to make." 99 got up, taking Max's hand and turned toward the door.

"Wait, there's just, just a couple of things I need to tell you." They turned to face him again as he walked toward them. "99, you still shouldn't go home. 13 and 44 are at your apartment and I can send 55 to get you anything that you might need. And the other thing is that I'm really truly happy for both of you."

"Thanks Chief." 99 grinned she left Max and went down the hall to find 55.

Max watched the Chief sit down and get back to his work.

"What is it Max?"

"Chief, you didn't seem surprised."

"We've all been taking bets on when you'd get together Max, and I'm very, very happy. And plus- I knew the baby was yours as soon as I found out she was pregnant, that was a little obvious too."

"You knew I loved her?"

"Everybody does Max." The Chief was only partially paying attention now.

"And you knew she loved me, why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you Max." The Chief admitted to having known everything for a long time. "Oh and Max, I love you both too, like a son and a daughter I mean." Max was satisfied with this and left to go and find 99.

Max and 99 walked around Washington hand in hand. How in the world were they supposed to prepare for a wedding from scratch in less than a week?

"What kind of wedding have you always dreamed of?"

"Oh I don't know Max, a small intimate one I suppose. Close friends and relatives- that's it. A great dress, somewhere beautiful to get married and most importantly, you." She kissed him.

"Me too 99." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad we agree Max. What should we do first?"

"How about the dress?"

"You can't be with me, and since I can't be alone 55 and I will go tomorrow. But for now why don't we get a place and do the invitations, if it's going to be next week we have to hurry with that." They shared a small kiss on the lips and kept walking.

After all the Wedding preparations were made Max began to get nervous.

They would be married in just three days. 99 had gone to bed hours earlier with a sick headache. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lye beside him. With a baby on the way he knew he had to do everything possible to keep from getting cold feet. Besides, he'd always wanted to marry her, hadn't he? Suddenly she began to stir.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She sat up.

"Is there anything I can do to-"

"Not right now-"

"99, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How old are you, or like your name is that secret too?"

"I'm 27 Max, and your ten years older."

"How did you know that? I never told you."

"I have my ways Max." She laughed. "You don't think ten years it too big a difference, do you 86?"

"No. You're my equal; you're my partner in every sense of the word. I love you." He pressed his forehead against her. "You're just perfect for me 99."

"Oh Max."

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't feel much like going now, but if we don't go now, we won't be able to for a while. A long while."

"Why not?"

"Well first I'll be too pregnant. Then, after that, the baby will be too small for me to leave her- at least not long enough for me to go on a honeymoon. And we certainly don't want to take the baby with us."

"That's true; would you mind if I surprised you 99?"

"Um, no Max." She thought for a moment, "that would be lovely."

All throughout the day of her wedding 99 secretly wondered where her surprise destination was, she just hoped that KAOS wouldn't be involved, and that there would be no mission. She wished she could start telling people that she was pregnant too. Hiding her morning sickness from her mother and friends for the past few days had been pretty difficult. On this note, she couldn't wait to go away with Max. As they climbed into the limo he blindfolded her again, just as he had the night he'd proposed.

"Max-"

"It's so you don't know we're going to the airport-" he stopped suddenly realizing he'd given it away again. He took the blindfold from her eyes as she started laughing; she found his ruining the surprise terribly humorous.

"Oh Max!" She kissed his cheek. "Look at it this way; I still don't know where we're going."

"That's true 99." He smiled, kissing her lips. "How do you feel?"

"Oh just perfect 86."

"You've made me the happiest man on earth 99."

99 could only blush; he kissed her softly.

"So, do you want to give me a hint about where we're going?"

"No 99, no hints, you'll have to wait till we get to the gate."

"Okay, but I think I'm going to start guessing."

"Do you think your mother suspects anything?"

"What, about the baby? She suspects something- but I'm not so sure how close to right she is. She knows me well, she'll figure it out before we come back."

"Great- and she'll forever think of me as a jerk who got her daughter pregnant and married her, in that order."

"Oh Max, she'll think of you as a wonderful man who slept, swept her daughter off her feet and is the man of her dreams- because you really are Max."

These words made him feel one hundred percent better. They began a deep kiss. Suddenly the car swerved.

"Hey, could you watch it! Don't you know my wife's pregnant?"

"Max." She mumbled, hoping he'd be a little more discrete. The glass window that separated them from the driver rolled down slowly.

"Hi Max, 99 congratulations. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"44 thank you! We wondered where you were."

"The chief needed me to give you something, open the mini fridge."

Max opened it, finding only a bottle of wine inside.

"Oh that's too bad." 99 remarked.

"Oh, it's not for you to drink, open it."

Max opened the wine; it quickly became evident that the cork was what was of immediate importance.

"What is it Max?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why?"

"It's a mission."

"On our honeymoon Max? When I'm supposed to be off field duty."

"I guess so." Max remarked as he started to press a small innocuous button on the side of the cork, the car swerved again.

"I'm sorry!" 44 reiterated before anything more could be said to him. "You know me, always cooped up in such odd little places; now that I am out on the open road; I'm feeling a little like I could just go wild, run free."

"We understand, just please be more careful." Max finally pressed the button.

"Hello Max and 99." They heard a recording from the Chief. "Congratulations and I hope you have a great honeymoon. Since you're already going to Paris-"

"Ha! Paris Max, I love Paris!!"  
"Aw, why did he have to ruin it!?"

"Since you're already going to Paris," the recording restated, "I would like you two take one small assignment. It's just a courier mission. 99 inside the lining of your suitcase you will find a stack of papers very vital to the French branch of control- the Versailles Papers, the day after tomorrow you will need to take them into the palace garden and leave them with a contact. More information on that contact is to follow. Once again, congrats and thanks, all my love."

"Well that's some wedding present."

"Oh Max, it's not that bad. It doesn't sound too dangerous and gives us a chance to see Versailles."

He was slightly upset, but he had to break his frown when he saw her batting her eyelashes at him. That always seemed to work on him. He kissed the tip of her nose softly.

"Okay love birds, here we are." 44 announced.

99 took Max's arm and lye her head against his shoulder as they walked. Their flight wouldn't leave for another hour or so. 99 went to get a few magazines for their trip while Max sat at the gate playing with his new watch. It was the newest technology control could provide. It had a Geiger counter on it and an odometer. Max's eyes grew wide as he saw the Geiger counter numbers suddenly shoot through the roof. He looked up only to see the two teen boys from the Saw Mill. He jumped to his feet with a startled intrigue just in time for 99 to return.

"Wow Max, I didn't know you'd be this excited about the Washington Post and Vogue."

"No 99," he swallowed, "look who it is."

99 to was shocked when she saw the boys, followed by the body guards of Victor Royale.

"Flight 215 to Paris now boarding." They know realized that this honeymoon would turn into a real case upon their arrival in Paris.

"I knew I should've picked Hawaii." Max muttered to himself.

Sorry it's been so long; I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review. I wrote this during a really busy week. I've got a thousand pages to read, for one class alone!!!


End file.
